


On My Own

by WildfireBecky



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alicization, Alternate Universe, Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildfireBecky/pseuds/WildfireBecky
Summary: Kirigaya Kazuto, more widely referred to as Kirito, was a well-known solo player in Sword Art Online, but no matter how many floors he could have cleared, nothing would have prepared him for being alone in Underworld.





	On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, meaning that things that didn't happen in the Light Novels/Anime may or may not have happened or happened differently.

_"Kirito? Where are you? I can't see you." _

_Kirito pulled Eugeo up close to his chest. "I'm here. I'm right here," He said, tears pouring out of his eyes like no time before. _

_"Yeah, I see it... Sparkling in the darkness, just like the stars." Eugeo's soft voice dwindled. _

Kirito shot up from his slumber. He always had that same nightmare. He constantly relived Eugeo's death. Though he missed the others a lot too, Eugeo's dying pained him the most. He couldn't sleep without seeing his best friend cut in half in a pool of his own blood. 

He reached to his side and felt for the Blue Rose Sword, grabbing it by its sheathe. He slid the protective cover off of it, and the second piece of the sword fell into his lap. The blade had been cut in half like Eugeo had been...

Though dim in the dark of the night, the stars faintly shining through the window reflected off of the beautiful Divine Object. Often Kirito wanted to just hug the blade tightly as if it were Eugeo, but he knew better than to get himself cut up.

He gingerly traced the dull side of the blade with his fingers. _Eugeo... Why'd you have to leave me on my own?  
_

His mind went back to when he had to tell Selka what had happened to his companions.

He had walked into the town, carrying the Night-Sky Blade, Fragrant Olive Sword and Blue Rose Sword all sheathed on his own belt. His eyes were hidden by his long black bangs, his face downcast. He trudged slowly on, fueled by nothing. 

Selka ran up to him. "Kirito!" She hugged him, but he didn't make a single movement to hug her back. After she took her arms off from him, she looked around behind him expectantly. "Where's Eugeo and Alice?" 

Kirito could not bring himself to respond to the young hope-filled girl of only fourteen.

"Kirito..." Her eyes began to well up with tears. "You promised me that you would bring them back. You said that all three of you would be back alive." 

He slightly nodded, but the lump in his throat still would not allow him to speak.

"I can't believe it!" The tears ran down her face. She ran back into the church and slammed the door behind her. 

And now, in bed, Kirito sighed. "Why'd I make that promise? I should've known that something would happen." 

He got out from under the covers and walked over to the window. He gazed up and out, staring at the beautiful stars. _  
_

_"Sparkling in the darkness, just like the stars. The stars that I looked up at every night from the foot of the Gigas Cedar. They look just like your sword when it shines. That's it. Your black sword... should be named the Night-Sky Blade."_

"Yeah, that's a great name," Kirito whispered into the darkness, reliving the heart-wrenching moment once again. "Thanks, Eugeo." He wiped tears from his eyes with his sleeve. 

_"This sorrowful world... envelope it as gently as the night sky." _

Every word that Eugeo had said in that last hour Kirito had dedicated perfectly to memory. Sometimes he wished that he couldn't remember it at all... Then he wouldn't feel so alone. The reason he didn't feel so sad about his solitude in Sword Art Online was because he had never had any true friends, but now that he finally had one, the loneliness broke his heart. 

Finally, he carefully placed the two pieces of the Blue Rose Sword back into its sheathe and set it at his bedside. He crawled back into the bed and drifted off into sleep once more.

After prayers at 6 in the morning, Selka approached Kirito. "Kirito, I know that I ran off without saying anything to you before... I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I understand that you did what you could. I believe that you did, anyways." She hugged him.

"It's all right, Selka," He said softly, hugging her back this time. "I understand the way you felt. I'm still more mad at myself right now than you ever were." 

After a moment of silence, Selka asked, "You know what today is, right?" 

"No, I don't think so," Kirito said thoughtfully.

"Today is- used to be Alice's birthday," She said hesitantly. "And tomorrow is Eugeo's." 

Kirito's eyes widened. "I-I'd forgotten... I've lost track of time since I came back from the Central Cathedral."

"It's okay... they know that you love them every day," Selka grasped his hand. "You already love them as much as you can every day. After they're not in this world anymore, you can't really give them a better present than love." 

"You're right," Kirito finally gave a brief smile to her. 

The two went back to their own rooms. Kirito picked up the Fragrant Olive Sword and examined it as he often did the Blue Rose Sword. After awhile, he heard sounds outside of the church, and soon the abnormal sounds turned into panic. 

He grabbed his Night-Sky Blade and, with no proper place to keep it sheathed, he pulled it out, the Fragrant Olive Sword still in his other hand, and ran out into the village.

A strong smell hit him. It smelled like... _Fire! _He turned to see where the flames were, but he was quickly attacked from behind. He instinctively turned and struck the enemy with his blade. Once he saw what it was, he immediately recognized it- a goblin. 

A goblin from the Dark Territory! 

The rumors had been true. The Realm of Humanity was going to be invaded by the monsters from the other side of the End Mountains. He recalled fighting some goblins once, a few years ago, but with Eugeo by his side.

"Sonic Leap!" Kirito called out, lunging forward and stabbing into the goblin with his sword. But before he knew it, he was surrounded by several more, and more approaching from behind them.

He heard Selka scream from the church garden.

He gripped the other sword, Alice's sword, tighter. He had to embrace the Kirito from Sword Art Online. He had to raise both blades and deliver equal power to make his way through all of the goblins and save Rulid. He shifted his weight, then leapt at the beasts that were right in front of him. "Vorpal Strike!" He ran the Fragrant Olive Sword through one of them. He then delivered normal strikes to some of the others, but too many were closing in on him at once. He clenched his teeth. "Final Revolution!" He let out the spin-based dual-blade move, slashing through plenty of the goblins all at once. Blood spewed out from all the nasty creatures, but he felt no sympathy for them in the moment. He was fueled by adrenaline. 

He broke through the crowd of ugly creatures, and ran to the church's garden. Selka's upper right arm was cut fairly deep, and the blood ran quickly down her arm, but thankfully she was still alive. He made a vertical slash through the one goblin who had come after her.

"Th-thank you, Kirito," She said in anguish.

"No problem," _But I still have a lot more to do._


End file.
